A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a package, including a container and a lid, for retail display, sale, storage and application of multi-part coatings.
A package in accordance with presently preferred embodiments of the disclosure includes a one-piece molded plastic container having a base, an outer wall, and at least one dividing wall extending across the outer wall to divide the container into at least first and second chambers that are separated from each other by the dividing wall. The container has an open end remote from the base, and a molded plastic lid is provided for receipt over the open end of the container. The lid is constructed for sealing engagement with the outer wall and the dividing wall to seal the chambers from each other and from ambient surrounding the package. In at least one of the chambers, the dividing wall preferably has protrusions, such as ribs or beads, for engagement by a coating application roller. One chamber preferably has structure, such as a well on the base of the container, for supporting a package of coating compound such as hardener. The package preferably is marketed with a first coating compound in liquid form in one chamber and a second coating compound in a package engaged by support structure in the other chamber.
In one exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the container has one dividing wall to separate the container into two generally rectangular chambers. In another exemplary embodiment of the disclosure, the container has a pair of spaced parallel dividing walls that divide the container into three separate chambers. The one-piece molded plastic container preferably is of rectangular construction, with the dividing wall(s) preferably extending along a long dimension of the rectangular construction and a handle pivotally connected to the outer wall for transport of the package. The package preferably is marketed with a liquid component in at least one of the chambers, and the lid preferably has a removable closure overlying the liquid chamber for addition of colorant. The package preferably is marketed with one or more coating application tools in a dry chamber.